Teamwork Achieved: Time Trial
by Firework Warrior
Summary: Kim and Ron end up in Ancient China, to help Mulan and her friends with a dangerous mission. Will their differences make the team stronger... or tear them apart? ***Book 2 of the Teamwork Trilogy***
1. Introduction

Introduction

Lord Chin sat on his throne impatiently. The envoy from China should have been here hours ago. Then again, his new advisor wasn't helping matters either.

"The kingdom of Qui Gong has been under China's thumb for entirely too long." Galyn Khaan could barely contain his anger. But as an advisor, he had to.

"It's a tributary relationship." Lord Chin tried not to shake. This barbarian could scare anyone, but also knew the ways of China and the surrounding peoples. Few people had that knowledge. "We'd be at a loss if we fought."

"If we can't strike their head, we can strike their heart." Galyn Khaan countered.

Lord Chin listened as his advisor explained...

"The emperor has three daughters - beautiful young princesses of marrying age. He loves them as any father would. If we can use them as pawns in a treaty, he'll have to choose between peace and his beloved daughters."

Lord Chin nodded.

"If he chooses peace, he'll have to send them off to marry your sons, so he can seal the treaty. If he chooses his daughters, he'll face hell. I can rally the surrounding peoples to fight his troops, and we can outnumber them."

"Lord Chin, I apologize for not coming earlier." An assertive yet respectful voice came from the open doors. Lord Chin gestured for Galyn Khaan to hide. The guards stepped aside, allowing the Chinese envoy to step in. He was thin for an official - athletic thin, not underfed thin. His clothes weren't of noble appearance either, more of a refined horseman.

"Enter…" Lord Chin began, then realized he didn't know the young man's name. "What's your name?"

The envoy bowed his head, then looked up. "My name is Li Jiahao." he said. "I bring a message from the Emperor. He does not wish to wage war against Qui Gong, but the last few envoys have not returned with good news."

In the background, Galyn Khaan nodded at Lord Chin. Lord Chin told a scribe to start recording the message.

"I am willing to offer peace, then." Lord Chin responded. "But there is a condition that must be met. Otherwise, the surrounding peoples from whom you collect tribute shall revolt. China's forces will be outnumbered."

Li Jiahao thought this over. Outnumbered usually meant a losing war. "If I may ask, what is this condition?"

"I hear that China has three princesses of marrying age. In order to seal the peace, the Emperor must send them to Qui Gong, where they shall marry my sons." The scribe handed Lord Chin the message with a low bow. Lord Chin then handed it to Li Jiahao.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Lord Chin grew suspicious. Wouldn't an envoy be used to this kind of message?

"As you wish, Lord Chin." said Li Jiahao. It sounded like he was trying to mask sadness. "I shall deliver the message." He bowed and left.

Once outside the borders of Qui Gong, Mulan took off her loaned official's cap and sighed. This was not the news she wanted at all! She knew the world was an unjust place for women, but this was too much. Khan sensed her sadness.

"Khan, let's go home. I don't think I can deliver this message." She gave Khan a squeeze with her legs and started the long ride home.

On the way back, Mulan saw another envoy. She slowed Khan to a walk. Then she hastily arranged her hair and put the cap back on. Nobody needed to know a lone woman was in these parts.

"I must return to China - empty handed." said the envoy with disappointment. "None of the nobles of this land have any regard for us."

Without thinking, Mulan asked the envoy if he needed a message. The envoy brightened up. Mulan passed on the message from Lord Chin. Glad to head back with a message, the envoy thanked Mulan and galloped off.

Mulan took off the cap again. Her hair came down and settled at the top

of her chest. Cross-dressing certainly had its drawbacks. She continued on her way back.

"How did it go?" asked Fa Li as Mulan stepped in the tub. A hot bath would melt the soreness of such a long journey.

"Not well." Mulan answered quietly as she settled in. She just wanted to drown her sorrows in the hot water and soft bubbles. Forget about talking. Fa Li took the hint.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim flopped on her bed in exhaustion, her long red hair draping to either side. She let out a heavy sigh. "Ron, I don't know what to do."

"About the Senior Soirée?" Ron had tried to be the good boyfriend by listening to Kim's concerns about the upcoming dance. Bonnie had already caused enough trouble at homecoming, what with stuffing the ballots and all.

"Yeah. I have the dress - have you seen it?"

Ron shook his head no. Kim took a deep breath. "Promise you won't laugh." she pleaded. With a nod from Ron, Kim went into her closet. She put on her dress and came out.

"Looks familiar." Ron grinned.

"It should." Kim looked in her full-length mirror. The skirt of the sky-blue silk dress swished around her ankles like a ballgown, and the deep pink sash followed at her thighs. "Mulan gave it to me. I never thought I'd wear it."

She took a deep breath. "But with the dance coming up… you know, to remember her…"

Ron read Kim's mind. "You miss her."

Kim lowered her head. "Yes." She went back into the closet, and emerged wearing her everyday clothes.

"What if they hadn't left?" Ron wondered. "You know they're still around."

"Not around here." Kim said glumly. "I'd do anything to see them again."

"Anything?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Even if it meant - traveling back in time…"

"KP, be careful what you wish for."

Kim puppy-pouted and stared at the ceiling. "I just wish we could see them again."

As if fate had witnessed Kim's lament, the air in front of her began to ripple. It opened up a circular hole of sorts. Kim and Ron could see through it like a window: a blank area, filling in with the aerial view of a grain field. Through it, they could see a person spinning around and kicking.

Before the couple could realize what was happening, the hole sucked them in like boats going down with a whirlpool.

As they fell through time and space, they heard a familiar voice...

"Wish granted, dear friends."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THUD!

Kim landed on top of Ron in a somewhat compromising position.

"Well, that was an awkward landing…" Kim got off of Ron. An awkward landing was soon the least of their worries. They were no longer in Middleton. First sign: rural setting. Not a Western rural setting, either.

That was when they heard a familiar voice. High-pitched, but from the diaphragm in one kiai after another. Kim peeked around the bamboo clearing and saw Mulan.

Mulan was wearing a simple training outfit, closer to a karategi than a kung fu uniform. The whole outfit was misty-green, save a brown belt around her waist and black flat-soled shoes. Her hair was down - shorter than when they last saw her. She must have had a recent mission that required cross-dressing. Instead of a close-combat weapon like a sword or a staff, she was armed with a wooden rake that had a broad metal end. A rake was the next best thing to a staff.

"C'mon, KP, say hello!" Ron nudged Kim forward.

Kim's first instinct was to join in. Then she reconsidered. "Never interrupt a training fighter." she said seriously.

Mulan jumped, kicked out, and landed in a lunge. On the landing, she thrusted her rake forward with a yell: "Hi-ii-YAH!"

Mulan's shout was echoed by a young chorus: "Hi-ii-YAH!"

Mulan whirled around. "Hiya." She looked at the little girls who were trying to hold position and tried to hide her amusement. Meanwhile, a brown and white puppy with a blue collar barked defensively. "It's OK, Little Brother." Mulan's voice soothed the puppy, who stopped barking and looked ready to play.

Then she spoke to the girls. "What's going on here?"

A small girl, wearing all purple with her hair pulled tightly into pigtail buns, answered first. Her name was Sha-Ron. "We wanna be like you, Fa Mulan!"

This adorably enthusiastic answer brought a smile to Kim's face. Sha-Ron looked up to Mulan, like an American child with a favorite superhero. Not that Mulan was too far off from that.

"Yah! Yah!" Sha-Ron punched the air. "Hi-yah!" She performed a jumping side kick, only to land in side-splits.

Ron whispered, "Potential cheer recruit?"

"More like potential mission recruit." Kim corrected. "Although she could make a decent flyer..."

Mulan saw Kim and Ron in her peripheral vision. No, bad time to give away their position. She turned her attention back to the little girls.

"I'm still learning myself." Mulan admitted. She loved these kids and would do almost anything to help them. But teaching an impromptu martial arts course was probably a step too far. She wasn't qualified to become a master… or was she?

Qualified or not, the little girls started pleading desperately. "Please? Please? Just this once, Mulan! Show us!"

Ron covered his mouth to stop a snort of laughter.

Mulan gave in. "I guess I could show you a few moves…"

That answer gained instant approval. "Mulan's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" Sha-Ron cheered. She and the other girls started kicking and punching with reckless abandon.

"Should we break it up?" asked Ron, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Kim put her finger over Ron's lips. "Mulan can handle it!"

Sure enough. "Calm down! Calm down!"

Mulan couldn't help but laugh. The girls stopped and listened to Mulan.

"The first and most important lesson is to be gentle." said Mulan. "At the same time," she added, "we're being tough."

"How can you be tough and gentle?" asked a very small girl. Her outfit was all hues of coral and crimson; her hair was in a high bun adorned with matching beads.

"Yeah!" Sha-Ron puffed out her chest and flexed her arms. "I wanna be tough!" She punched: "HAH!" The other girls cheered, "Yeah!"

"I know, it does sound a little funny, huh." said Mulan. "You see, the world is full of opposites. And so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance."

The girls looked at Mulan in confusion. A pause hung in the air like a suspended archery target. From their hiding spot, Kim and Ron waited for Mulan to say something.

Mulan didn't just say something. She got down to meet the girls at their height - and sang something!

"Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence, dark and light!"

Mulan stood up. "One alone is not enough, you need both together!" She gestured to a set of twins. They held hands and stood back to back, sharing a smile.

"If only my brothers could do that…" muttered Kim. Ron gave her a reminding nudge.

Paying no attention to Kim and Ron, Mulan kept singing. "Winter, summer, moon, and sun…"

Mulan stomped on the metal end of the rake, causing it to fly and the end to come off. Then she sprang up and did a spin as she grabbed her newly-formed staff. She landed in a forward stance with her staff pointed at an imaginary opponent's chin.

"Lesson Number One!" she sang.

The girls were in awe. Sha-Ron grabbed an armful of cut bamboo. She passed one stake to each of her friends, saving one for herself.

Mulan kept singing, performing various movements as she sang. The girls watched in awe, their eyes wide and mouths in open grins.

"Like a rock - HAH! HAH! - You must be hard! Like an oak - Mmm-HAH! - You must stand firm! Cut quick - WSSH! - Like my blade! Think fast - Hah! Hah! - Unafraid!"

The girls repeated this verse, performing movements that were decidedly less advanced. Mulan helped some of them. One girl couldn't see through her growing-out bangs and almost hit the twins with her staff. The twins glared at her.

"Uh oh." Ron covered his eyes, expecting the worst. Kim made him look. Mulan quickly stepped between the twins and the accidental attacker. The hero's presence immediately defused the situation.

"OK, Mulan!" Sha-Ron took the hardest stance her little legs could manage. "I'm ready!"

Kim and Ron shared a grin. These kids were so cute!

"Uh huh." Mulan poked Sha-Ron in the shoulder, causing the mini martial artist to tip over. "But you're still out of balance. You're only halfway there."

Mulan gestured for the girls to follow her to a nearby hill. She sat down in lotus position and closed her eyes. Taking in another breath, she began to sing.

"Like a cloud, you are soft." She stood up and performed some fluid movements. "Like bamboo, you bend in the wind. Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know…"

Here a cricket jumped on one of the smallest girls. She covered her eyes and trembled. The cricket must have known Mulan, because he jumped on her finger when she put her hand out and sang: "It's OK to be afraid." Cautiously, the little girl pet the cricket with one finger. He chirped happily.

"Wonder why her lucky cricket didn't come to Middleton." Ron whispered.

"Shh," Kim hushed Ron again, "just let Mulan and the kids have their class."

The girls repeated this verse of the song. Then they formed a line on the hill, with Mulan at the front. Now they copied Mulan's movements, singing in a round:

"One alone is not enough, you need both together!" They ran to a shallow, slow-moving stream and jumped from rock to rock. "Winter, summer, moon, and sun…"

Everyone stopped at the sound of a splash - one of the girls had fallen in! Kim wanted to help, but Ron told her to stay back. Little Brother jumped in after the girl and gave her puppy kisses. The music of giggles reached everyone's ears. She was all right.

The singing started again: "Lesson Number One!"

Once out of the stream, the girls made circles around Mulan. They sang the verses that matched their motions. Mulan stayed put, watching them with a perpetual smile. The wind played with her hair and whipped the loose hem of her shirt into waves. She took that as a cue to stop standing and start moving.

"You can fly…" Mulan sang, taking a running start and vaulting over her staff. Some of the girls mirrored her example, while the others followed on the ground.

Once landed, Mulan switched hands with her staff, stood up, and put the gripping hand well behind her. She twirled the staff, bent over while bringing her arm forward, and struck the ground. Some of the more daring girls did the same.

The circles formed again. Mulan, overjoyed with her students, sang again and hit a big note: "You have begun!" The girls sang again: "Lesson Number, Lesson Number, Lesson Number, Lesson Number…"

Mulan joined in a harmony: "Lesson Number One!"

They leapt off the hill, performed a flying kick, and landed. One last time, they struck the ground with their staffs and brought them back up.

A horse neighed, catching everyone's attention.

"It's General Shang!" Sha-Ron cheered, throwing her arms open.

Kim blushed. Shang slowed his stallion to a walk and went down the hill, unaware his friends from the future were here.

The little girls followed Shang like a miniature honor guard. They all had a crush on him. And in spite of her better sense, Kim did too. She sighed dreamily. "He looks even hotter in that armor."

Ron had hoped Kim was over that childhood lovesickness by now. An exasperated groan broke from his mouth. "I thought you didn't like him!"

"RON!"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the noise and talking. Shang looked relieved, as the girls had been giggling about his awkward

proposal attempt. But his relief ended when he spotted his friends. Kim was crouched behind the bamboo, staring… and Ron was next to her.

Mulan saw her friends stumbling out of the bamboo. "OK, everyone." she said. "Time to be like the river and flow home." The girls left. Sha-Ron needed a little extra coaxing - namely, Shang giving her his helmet.

Mulan was about to take Shang's hand and go. But she couldn't just leave Kim and Ron wandering around.

"I have two things to say." said Mulan. "After all, it's almost noon…"

"...and I have a - very important question to ask Mulan." Shang finished the sentence.

"Whatever that is." Mulan was pretty sure what it was, but she was playing coy. Then she addressed Kim and Ron. "One, it's good to see you again."

Kim started to say something in agreement, but Mulan interrupted.

"Two, how on earth did you get here?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Mulan was a cuddly person. Practically tackling Shang and smothering him with kisses - that was a different story. The whole scene was adorable!

"Not every day your friends get engaged?" Ron broke Kim's surprise.

"Yeah, something like that." Kim smiled. "They have a special bond. Nothing can split them up."

Just then, they heard footsteps. And a new voice - adult female, medium pitch and thinned by age.

"What a wonderful day, my little magnolia has blossomed! She's a hero and engaged to the love of her life."

"Mama, does this make up for - well, you know…" That was Mulan, sounding more nervous than usual.

"It more than makes up for that."

"Makes up for what?" asked Shang.

Mulan's voice held a cringe. "Don't ask..."

"Wait. Wait one minute."

Kim pressed against the wall, but her fiery hair and brightly colored outfit stood out. Ron tried to hide as well, with no success. They came out from the shadowed spot.

"Who are these two foreigners?"

A mature lady had spotted Kim and Ron. She was curvy but not fat. Her clothing consisted of a deep pink dress secured with a bluish-gray sash. Her black hair was pinned into a twist, with silver strands like comets in the night sky. This was Fa Li - Mulan's mother - and she was suspicious of the newcomers.

Kim bowed and signaled for Ron to do the same.

Mulan spoke. "Mama, remember when I was gone for about a week? These two foreigners are my friends."

"What are their names?" asked Fa Li.

Shang tried to make a cover-up. He blurted, "Um… the girl is Raging Fire and the boy is Coursing River."

Kim snapped, "That is SO cheating!"

"Strange names…" Fa Li ignored Kim's reaction.

Again, Shang blundered. "In their language, their names translate to Kim and Ron."

"But what's their family name?"

Obviously unaware of the hole he was digging his friends into, Shang answered, "Possible - that's Kim's family name."

Fa Li continued. "That's unconventional, for the man to take his wife's name."

Awkward pause.

"I assume you're married and didn't do something scandalous."

Ron sealed it. "Yeah… we're married… sure…" He looked away from Kim's green eyes, which held more fire than usual.

"Now what?" asked Kim. She was helping Mulan put blankets on a fancy bed. Mulan was lost in daydreams - which Kim wasn't too surprised about.

Then she heard sobbing:

"Oh what a happy, happy day! My lil' baby's getting married!"

Kim looked down and saw Mushu. He was being entirely too dramatic. As usual.

"Shh!" Mulan bent down and covered Mushu's mouth. "Mushu, someone will hear you!"

Kim was confused. "Mulan, you mean nobody knows about…"

"I hear Kim and Ron are married now!" Mushu interrupted. "Now tell me, was Rufus naked for your wedding?"

"Mushu! Shut up!" Kim wasn't up for the dragon's games.

Mushu showed no signs of shutting up. "Mulan, it seems like just last month, you and me were saving China."

"Mushu," Mulan laughed, "it was last month."

"How time flies! I did pretty good, didn't I?" Mushu jumped into Mulan's arms. "After all, I'm the one who gave you and Pretty Boy the hook-up! Now am I a guardian, or am I a guardian?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "This is so annoying." she grumbled.

Mulan paid no attention and hugged Mushu. "Oh, Mushu, you're more than that. You're my most trusted friend!"

"Hey, what about me?" Kim sounded uncharacteristically childish.

"Oh…" Mulan turned around. This was awkward. More awkward than Shang's first attempt at proposing.

Mushu sniffled like he was going to cry. Exfoliating cream in his eye, indeed… Then he jumped from Mulan's hug and sat on her head.

"This wedding business is big news for me!" Mushu twirled the little flick of hair that fell in front of Mulan's eyebrows. Mulan cringed a little. She hated it when people (or travel-size dragons) pulled her hair. "When those ancestors look up the career ladder," bragged Mushu, "all they're gonna see is - my behind!" He released the tension on the strand. It made a funny spiral before falling straight.

"Glad me getting married is helping you out, Mushu." Mulan sounded sarcastic.

Kim watched as Mushu got over-excited about planning the wedding. "How about Rainbow of Memories, eh?" he suggested.

Mulan looked up at Mushu critically.

"So not happening." said Kim.

Mushu sassed, "Oh, burn up, Raging Fire."

Kim growled. She resolved never to let Shang come up with aliases.

After an unbearable minute of Mushu's chattering and watching him bounce out of the room, Kim flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. An exasperated sigh passed her lips.

Mulan shook her head. "I can't believe he decided on pink!"

"What?" Kim sat up.

"You didn't listen?"

"I was trying not to…"

"You know, he was going on about themes."

"After the rainbow of memories?"

"He thought of Think Pink." Mulan spat the theme out. "Wearing red was the one bridal tradition I wanted to follow more than anything."

"You look good in red." noted Kim. "Pink isn't your color."

"Thanks for…"

Shang's voice cut through the conversation. "Mulan?" he sang.

Mulan forgot about the pink problem for a bit. She went up to Shang and stole a little kiss. The little kiss turned into making out and nuzzling. Unexpectedly, Shang picked Mulan up like he was about to carry her across the threshold. He buried his face in her soft hair. Mulan sighed happily.

"You're such a lightweight." teased Shang.

"A lightweight who can easily kick you halfway across the sparring field." Mulan reminded.

"Oh, you beautiful warrior." Shang chuckled. "Never change, Mulan. Never change."

Kim stifled a giggle. Those two were so perfect together! A shared future was beautiful and wide open. Best of all, their time to cover up had ended.

Little did Kim know her own time to cover up was just beginning...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim was still flopped on the bed. It was certainly comfortable, borderline luxurious. Then again, a hero and her soon-to-be-husband deserved it. She almost fell asleep - but there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." she yawned.

It was Ron. He looked like he had consumed too much caffeine. Not in an overjoyed way, but in a shaky way.

"Ron, why are you so keyed up?" she asked.

"KP, you won't believe this."

"I've time traveled to Ancient China. I've watched our friend hold an all-girls martial arts class. I'm about to witness two heroes getting married. And those are all pretty unbelievable."

Ron dropped his volume. "Kim, I don't want to crash their party, but I had a vision."

Kim scoffed. "Did Mulan's crazy grandma put something in your tea?"

"She wouldn't do that at an engagement party."

"What party?" Kim ran to the window and looked at the crowd outside…

Crowd?

The whole town must have received news that the Hero of China was getting married! Married to a dashing young General, no less.

"Ron, find something to wear."

"What?"

"If we're going to go out in public, we can't stand out. And we don't need Shang trying to explain."

Kim went into Mulan's closet. There was a _ruqun_ that reminded her of a favorite outfit. The dress itself was porcelain blue, with a bright green jacket on top. The jacket was tucked into a pale blue waist skirt secured with a silver braided cord.

Ron rummaged through a box of clothes. Eventually he came across a tunic and pants, a rich deep crimson. It was too big on him, even when he rolled up the sleeves - it would have to do.

"Looking good, Ron." Kim nodded in approval.

"Same to you, Raging Fire." Ron joked.

Kim put her hair up in a bun, fuming at what had probably become a nickname. "This is so not working..."

Kim and Ron went outside, trying to blend in with the crowd. It was going fine until Mulan's "students" started crowding around Ron.

"Oh, he's handsome!" squealed the small twins.

Ron felt awkwardness setting in. "Shang, I feel your pain." he mumbled.

"Why is his hair yellow?" asked a taller girl. She was wearing all aqua green and her hair was in two long braids.

"Uh… from the sunshine?" Ron lied. The tallest girl, wearing a similar cool green with her hair styled in triple buns, looked intrigued. She played with Ron's hair. "It's really short!" she gasped.

Ron tried to get out of it. "Well… um… I cut it?"

The girls looked shocked. "With what?"

"A sword." Ron blurted.

Mulan had been teasing Shang. The two were being more affectionate than most couples, earning a few concerned glances from Fa Zhou. But when Mulan heard Ron's remark about cutting his hair with a sword…

"That wasn't funny!" snapped Mulan.

Kim face-palmed.

Ron continued. "Well, now that I've got your attention…"

"You have my attention, all right. And not the good kind."

"Ron…" Kim drew out the middle vowel.

An older woman, wearing all blue with her thick white hair tied back in a low bun, stood between Ron and Mulan. "Mulan, this isn't a good time to be picking bones with a married couple." That was Mulan's grandma, Fa Nainai.

Fa Nainai looked at Kim and Ron critically, as if to say "don't mess with my granddaughter." Ron shrunk back. He now realized the consequences of saying he and Kim were married. He couldn't just go back and say they weren't, not in front of all these people.

After a while, Kim focused less on hiding and more on socializing.

"You know our hero?" asked one teenager quietly. She looked like she came from a well-to-do family. Fine silks, lavender and crimson with a touch of gold, were perfectly coordinated in a long dress. Her glossy black hair was let down, reaching her hips. Although she couldn't have been more than fourteen, she was considered almost an adult.

"Yes." said Kim. "She's one of my friends."

"I admire what she did for her family and for the Middle Kingdom. And more than anything, I wish I could follow in her footsteps…"

An older woman overheard this. She grabbed the teenager by the arm and dragged her off. The teenager made no attempts at defense, verbal or physical. Kim stood there in shock. Was that normal here? But that was the least of the problems.

Ron's eyes glazed over and he started shaking. His steps began to lose stability. He didn't hear people asking Mulan and Shang questions and getting opposing answers. He didn't see Fa Li and Fa Zhou looking out in concern. He didn't feel the heat of the noon sun. He didn't smell the treats in the courtyard. He didn't notice he was about to walk into a table.

"Ron, look out!" warned Kim.

CRASH!

The table, which had once been nicely arranged, tipped over and fell to pieces on the ground. Everyone stared at Ron. Kim was humiliated and angry all at once.

"Ron, how could you do this?!" Kim yelled. It wasn't like her to get angry at Ron, but he had caused a mess. She began to storm off.

"Kim, I'm..."

Before Ron could finish, Kim turned around and face-palmed. "You crashed Mulan's engagement party. I thought you respected her." She about-faced and continued walking. Ron felt like he was suffocating in his oversized outfit. If not that, his sadness suffocated him.

Lost in her anger and humiliation, Kim didn't hear the sounds of a horse and rider approaching in full gallop. Hooves kicking up the dust and rocks with a noise like firecrackers. Rapid yet rhythmic breathing. An officer's urging shout.

She would soon forget she had ever been angry.

Everything was about to change.  
***

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A white stallion with gray spots on his quarters raced into the courtyard. Dust flew up as he came to a halt. From his strong back, an important-looking Imperial officer looked down.

"Fa Mulan! General Li Shang! Urgent news from His Majesty the Emperor!" He handed down two scrolls, one for Mulan and one for Shang.

"Is there trouble?" asked Shang.

"Yes, sir."

Shang bowed. "We'll leave at once!"

The officer turned his horse around and galloped away.

Mulan unrolled the scroll. She looked at the message in shock. A question arose in Shang's eyes, but he didn't ask it.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

Mulan didn't seem to hear. "It can't be…" Her voice trailed off. She slowly rolled the scroll back up.

"This must be pretty important if the Emperor needs both of us." Shang cinched the saddle on his white horse, Baojia.

"He knows a winning team when he sees one." Mulan fed Khan an apple. She had since changed from her purple hanfu to a banded-sleeve tunic, secured with lightweight armor and a double-sash. Under the slashed knee-length skirt were riding breeches and practical boots.

As her horse happily munched the treat, Mulan gazed into Shang's eyes. Shang blinked, his deep eyes filled with stars. He leaned down onto Mulan's shoulder and wrapped his strong arms around her, enveloping his fiancée in a passionate embrace. Their bodies curved into each other, fitting perfectly like a yin and yang.

Khan whickered, getting Mulan's attention. She looked up and slid out of Shang's arms, the opposites coming apart once more. Her parents were entering.

"Baba, Mama."

"We were just admiring your name tree, alongside your friends." said Fa Li.

"It was Ron's idea." Kim came forward. She was trying not to trip on her long skirt. Ron had his arms open like he was spotting a tumble.

"Close your eyes, Mulan." said Fa Zhou. Mulan closed her eyes, wondering what surprise her father had in store. Fa Zhou revealed an oversized magnolia flower from the folds of his robe and tucked it lovingly behind Mulan's ear. "Now, open your eyes."

Mulan glanced at Shang, who had unsheathed his sword. He was looking at his reflection in it - contemplating something. In the sword, Mulan saw her own reflection, and noticed the flower in her hair.

"Thank you, Baba." Mulan waited for Fa Zhou to put balance on his good leg, then threw her arms around him.

"Your chance to blossom has come yet again, sweet magnolia." Fa Li put a hand on Mulan's shoulder. "I trust you will serve China well."

Kim and Ron looked at the Fa family, plus one very handsome General. She watched as Fa Zhou and Fa Li pulled something out of their necklines - a yin and yang, pendants on leather cords that fit together perfectly. Fa Zhou talked about how sun and rain, so different, can work together to make harmony and life. A balance that was heavy, but bearable if Mulan and Shang shared it.

Kim thought back to the pendants she and Mulan had once worn on missions. She couldn't help but wonder if these held power as well. That reminded her…

"Mulan?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"If you're going on a mission, don't you think we should go too?"

"Of course." said Mulan.

Kim picked up the skirt of her dress. "This dress so isn't mission material."

Mulan grinned. "I have just the thing." She brought Kim into a supply room. Hanging on the wall was an outfit meant for a mission, the same design as the one Mulan wore. Kim's was dark purple, gray, and black - like her mission threads back home.

"You rock, Mulan." Kim put on her new outfit. She had to admit, it was comfortable. And a perfect fit! The two walked out. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw his girlfriend's new clothes.

Fa Li and Fa Zhou hugged Mulan goodbye. They wished her and Shang the best of luck. They bowed to Kim and Ron, who bowed in turn.

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, Mushu was pacing about and grumbling. He had just received some bad news: once Mulan married and joined the Li family, the Li ancestors would take over guardian duty. That meant Mushu would go back to ringing the gong!

The only way he could keep his job (along with the pedestal, perks, and props) was if he could keep Mulan single.

"Those two are different as sun and rain," Mushu noted, putting his four-clawed hands on his hips. "And when the infatuation wears off, their little tree of life's gonna end up with root rot!"

The travel-size dragon swung his fists like a boxer before a fight. Nobody was listening, but family guardians often thought out loud - well, at least he did. "This isn't about my pedestal. It's about keeping Mulan from making the biggest mistake of my - I mean, her life."

With the Fa parents gone, and the reunited team discussing plans, Mushu made his decision…

"I'm gonna break them up!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So this is the town!" exclaimed Ron. "Bright lights, big city!"

"Ron, you're thinking of Chang'an." corrected Mulan. Ron gave her a confused look.

"That's the Imperial City." explained Shang. "We're heading there soon."

"Then why are we stopping here?" asked Kim.

Mulan explained it was a long journey, and stopping was necessary. Also, she wanted to shove it in the town matchmaker's face.

"Shang, if we see her, hold my hand and don't let go. And make sure it's my left hand."

"I love you, Fa Mulan." Shang kissed Mulan on the head. "And no ill-tempered matchmaker will change that."

Kim knew that Mulan was a lefty fighter. The way the newly-engaged hero spoke of the matchmaker made it sound like a punch was in order - or worse.

A roughened female voice came from one of the nearby houses. "Where are those three buffoons? Do they have any sense of punctuality?"

Shang quickly took Mulan's left hand, fondling it in his. They shared a smile...

...and then the doors to that particular house burst open.

A fat woman stood in the doorway. Her purple dress clung to her flaccid body, trying to hold everything in but failing. She peered at the team through eyes covered in bruise-blue eyeshadow and black liner. Upon recognizing Mulan, her blood-red lips curled into a sneer.

"What brings you back here?" she barked.

Mulan pretended not to hear.

"Don't think you can hold hands with a man in front of me. You're a disgrace and he won't want you."

Six months and many victories later, the matchmaker could still poke a sore spot in Mulan. Mulan decided she would poke back.

"Shang, kiss me!" she whispered.

"In public?" he whispered back, somewhat panicked.

Mulan glanced at Kim and Ron. From his ninja training, Ron could sense the anxiety in Mulan's aura. He looked to Kim for an idea - and Kim had one.

Kim mouthed to Mulan, "Puppy dog pout!"

Mulan nodded, then faced Shang. She wilted and lowered her head slightly. Her lower lip stuck out and her eyes glistened with tears. The usually-confident hero looked absolutely pitiful! Shang, who could charge into battle and not blink, had no power to resist.

Shang caressed Mulan's cheek, gazing into her eyes. Mulan closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

The matchmaker tried to snap a retort, about propriety and not kissing in public and then some. But she couldn't make a coherent sentence when she saw Mulan kissing a strapping young General. Oh, terrific. They were in love.

"They won't last." she muttered. Then she noticed another couple, holding hands and giving each other starry-eyes. They were dressed in the clothing of this area, but their hair and eyes and a whole lot of other things were downright foreign.

"Excuse me," she pointed, her tone sounding like Bonnie, "are you...?"

"Just married." said Kim lightly, not taking her eyes off of Ron. She was getting used to this cover story.

The expanded team left the matchmaker behind.

Meanwhile, three men walked through town. The first, Ling, was skinny and lanky. The second, Yao, was short and stocky with a black eye. The third, Chien-Po, was tall and fat - and unlike most men who kept their hair moderately long, he was tonsured like a Buddhist monk.

"I hope we can pull this off." said Chien-Po. His voice was soft for someone of his size.

Ling chuckled. "Eh, it shouldn't be that hard. We're heroes!" His voice was kind of high.

"Yeah." Yao seemed to have doubts tainting his gruff voice, but puffed himself up. "We can do this, guys."

Mulan looked over. "Hiya!" she greeted.

"No time to talk!" Ling half-panicked.

"We're seeing the matchmaker." said Chien-Po, nervousness penetrating his characteristic serenity. "Can we get a hug for luck?"

Shang let go of Mulan's hand for a moment. He knew the Gang of Three viewed Mulan as a friend and nothing more. Mulan gave her friends a hug, one by one. Then she returned to Shang, holding his hand.

"Good luck, guys." She dropped her pitch to the Ping voice. They all laughed at the memory of what brought them together. Kim and Ron laughed too. Mulan sounded nothing like a man even when she tried.

They went their separate ways. Mulan quietly prayed that her friends wouldn't spill the tea… or worse.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Imperial City was an afternoon's ride away from the town. There was only one problem. Kim and Ron didn't have horses of their own. Luckily, Mulan had a connection with the town stable: the manager's daughter, Yi Zhenlie, had joined the impromptu training session.

"I'll handle this." affirmed Mulan. She walked into the stable, quickly checking each horse. She didn't get very far before she heard a man's voice: "Well, if it isn't _Shīfu_ Fa Mulan!" Turning from the horses, Mulan saw the person who had greeted her. It was the stable manager, Yi Tung.

"Hello!" Mulan bowed. She was about to say something else. Before she could, the sound of a horse kicking over a bucket reached her ears. Seconds after, Zhenlie ran out from a wash stall. The young girl was soaked.

"Tian's misbehaving!" she tattled. In response, an irritated snort came from the wash stall.

"May I handle Tian?" asked Mulan. Zhenlie nodded once, and Tung allowed Mulan to go forth. Tian was an iron dapple mare, strong in body and spirit. She had a unique pattern on her quarters and rump that resembled a yin-and-yang. Hay stuck out of Tian's flowing black mane. Mulan laughed so hard, she almost sounded like a horse. She and Tian had a lot in common! Perfect for Kim.

"Is Tian for lease?" asked Mulan. She was carefully picking the hay out of Tian's mane.

"Yes, actually." said Tung.

"Good!" exclaimed Zhenlie. "She won't kick the washbucket over anymore!" Tung sighed loudly; he could never quite get a handle on his daughter.

"I have two friends who are traveling with me." Mulan explained. "Tian would be perfect for one of them." She looked around. "The other one needs a gentler horse."

"How about Héliú?" asked Tung. A bay gelding with a coarse black mane and tail poked his head over the stall door upon hearing his name.

"Perfect." Mulan smiled. "Smart but gentle." She rubbed Héliú on the neck. "Good boy." she whispered. Héliú almost seemed to smile.

Mulan was about to ask how much the lease would cost, and reached into her sack for money. "Never mind it, Fa Mulan," said Tung, "nobody ever wants to lease those two. They're yours."

"Oh… thank you."

"Zhenlie, show Mulan their saddles and bridles." said Tung. Zhenlie nodded and brought Mulan to the tack room. Mulan put the saddle and bridle on Tian, while Zhenlie did the same for Héliú.

Tung and Zhenlie wished Mulan luck. "Oh, and could you introduce us to your friends sometime?"

Mulan glanced out the window and saw Kim and Ron discussing something. "They're occupied. I should probably get going. Thank you for letting me have your horses."

Zhenlie bowed. "Goodbye, Fa Mulan!"

Mulan smiled. "Remember the first and most important lesson - training starts after I come back!"'

"Ron, have you ever ridden a horse?"

Ron looked nervous. "Uhhh…" He had a few bad experiences with horses.

"You can't walk to the city." pointed Shang.

"Yeah, but I still have to get on." Ron looked at Shang. "Gimme a leg up, General."

Shang rolled his eyes. "Ron, you can't be serious."

"Note serious face!" Ron snapped.

Shang huffed. "Fine, but you better not collapse on me." Shang stood in a lunge and cupped his hands. Ron stepped into the gauntlet-clad hands and tried to swing his other leg over Héliú's back. At the same time, Shang stood up fully. This gave Ron a boost… over the other side of the horse.

"Ow!" Ron face-planted in the dust. Kim helped him up.

"Not the best emergency dismount." Mulan noted.

"A what?" asked Ron.

"It's what you do if your horse throws you." explained Mulan. "Héliú is gentle, he won't do that." She found a crate and pushed it to Héliú's side. "Use it like a mounting block." With that, Ron mounted more easily.

Kim took on the task of mounting Tian more acrobatically. She pushed on the saddle with her arms, counting three pushes. On "three," she sprang up aided by the push. One leg kicked up in front and the other retracted behind her, as if she were clearing a hurdle. In mid-air, she twisted her body to face front, and landed centered on Tian's saddle.

Mulan vaulted gracefully and straddled Khan. "Where did you learn that?"

"Cheerleading." explained Kim. "It's called a Herkie."

"You ought to teach me that sometime. Might be useful." Mulan was always trying to add to her arsenal.

"Next stop, Chang'an!" Mulan urged Khan forward, and Shang rode up beside her. Kim and Ron followed on their respective horses.

Kim could only hope things would go well. But something told her that this mission wouldn't be easy to accomplish.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the team galloped on a mountainside trail, it was only wide enough for single-file. Mulan was in front, Shang second, then Kim, and Ron was last. Kim kept an especially close eye on Ron and Héliú, glancing back from time to time. She remembered how Ron had started having visions shortly after arriving in Ancient China. These visions had a tendency to make him lose track of where he was going. Case in point: an upended table at Mulan's engagement party.

Suddenly, Héliú let out a bellowing neigh and pinned his ears back. He reared, his front hooves slashing and stabbing the air in front of him. Ron tried to hang on and get control. But he was panicking, and as a result, the horse was panicking.

Kim reined in Tian, the mare protesting about the bit digging into her sensitive mouth. Kim turned Tian around and was racing to Ron's aid before you could say "could it be." Ron had been thrown off… and someone was approaching.

Two bandits sprang out from behind a rock. One was short, dressed in furs, with brownish-black hair in a braid. The other was tall, wearing rags, with greasy black hair that was too short to fully tie back.

"Tai, it's the buffoon!" the tall one hissed. "He'll be easy to finish off!"

"No, Hai." growled Tai. "Our instructions were to take him back to Qui Gong alive."

Ron was unconscious from his fall. Meanwhile, Héliú ran off to join Tian and Kim. Horses and rider wasted no time in getting to the scene.

"Ron!" called Kim. Ron couldn't hear. Kim shook his shoulders - "Ron! Breathe!" - but was getting nowhere.

"Ah, and there's another one." Hai's blade glinted in Kim's peripheral vision. "A young woman. Do you know a warrior by the name of…"

Just then, Mulan appeared on Khan, with Shang behind her on Baojia.

"Perfect." Hai nodded, a crooked smile crossing his face. "I've been waiting to meet the Hero of China in person."

"Touch them and you die." threatened Mulan, drawing her sword.

Hai and Tai erupted into mocking laughter. "Let's see if the great hero knows what she's gotten into!" Hai took off his shirt, exposing his muscular upper body. He figured that would distract Mulan. But it didn't work.

"You know, bandit," said Mulan as she dismounted, "there's only one person I'll stare at shirtless." Before Hai could make any more smart remarks, Mulan's riding boot made impact with his chin. He fell on the rocky path, and Mulan's sword was through his chest before he could react.

"If you value your life," Shang addressed Tai, "you'll give us some information."

Tai gulped before answering. He didn't want to die. "I'm working with…"

A dart whizzed by and hit Tai in the shoulder. Tai clutched his left shoulder and collapsed. His last words came out in a wheeze, barely audible: "Galyn Khaan."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chang'an, the Imperial City, seemed to unfurl like a rich banner. They were in the outer courts, where merchants sold everything from food to fine silk. Some of the merchants had their children with them. The streets were crowded, so it was easier to leave the horses in a stable and walk.

"Auntie Lian!" called one little girl behind a silk stand. It was Sha-Ron, who had started Mulan's impromptu martial arts class.

A lady who looked not much older than Mulan came out from the back. This was Sha-Ron's aunt, Lian. "What is it, Sha-Ron?" asked Lian.

"Here comes Fa Mulan!" Sha-Ron was still unseen, but easy enough to hear. Mulan made a mental note to train the class in stealth tactics next. "And - General Shang is with her!"

Lian bowed to the couple. "What brings you to the city?" she asked.

"A summons from the Emperor." Mulan explained. "Where's Sha-Ron?"

Just then, Sha-Ron stood on an empty crate. "I'm right here!" she announced. "This is Auntie Lian! She's a silk merchant!"

"Oh, Mulan, I remember you." said Lian. "You brought your three friends in here for disguises."

"What's a good plot without cross-dressing?" joked Ron. Kim elbowed him.

"And who are your two friends?" Lian addressed

"Possible Kimberly," said Kim, "but please call me Kim. "This is my... husband, Ron."

"Pleasure to meet you." Lian bowed. Then she turned back to Mulan and Shang. "I'm sure it's something important if he needs our finest heroes." Lian smiled. "He's ready whenever you are."

The team bid Sha-Ron and Lian goodbye. Mulan reminded Sha-Ron that class resumed when the mission was complete.

Unbeknownst to the team, a man in a hooded cloak was watching them from a back alley. He followed them all the way to the Imperial Palace. When he reached the gates, he swirled his cloak around him… and disappeared.

The stately Emperor walked down the steps, his golden robe trailing behind him. Kim, Ron, Mulan, and Shang stayed at the bottom of the steps. Mulan knelt and pressed her face to the carpet, and Shang did the same. Kim and Ron decided "when in China, do as the Chinese do" and mirrored the gesture.

"Please rise."

Mulan stood slowly, not making eye contact; Shang followed her lead. Mulan took Kim's hand and whispered, "You can stand up." Kim stood, then helped Ron to his feet.

"As you may know, the Mongol hordes are growing in strength. If they wage war, China's forces will be outnumbered."

"Your Majesty," Shang declared, "each of my warriors will fight like ten Mongols!" Mulan's face mirrored the expression on Shang's face - hardened and ready to defend their homeland. But under that battle-ready exterior hid uncertainty. She had seen what foreigners could do from her stint as an envoy. And fighting outnumbered was a sure way to lose.

"No, General." the Emperor countered. "I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force - forging an alliance so strong, the Mongols won't dare attack." He gestured for Mulan, Shang, and the newcomers to come towards a small map-table with two pieces on it. A red piece represented China, a blue piece represented the Mongol kingdom of Qui Gong. "We will become united," the Emperor pulled a gold piece out of his sleeve, "through marriage."

He put the gold piece on the table, between the red and blue, and pushed it to the blue. "You are to escort three princesses, to the Kingdom of Qui Gong. There, they shall marry Lord Chin's sons, and seal this critical alliance."

He added it had to happen in three days, or the alliance would crumble.

Mulan's face fell. She remembered her inability to deliver the message from Lord Chin. Hearing it from the Emperor was almost unbearable.

"I've seen that face before, Fa Mulan." Ron thought the Emperor was acting like Sensei from the Yamanouchi Ninja School - concerned, almost like a family member. "What troubles your heart?"

Mulan stepped forward. "Your Majesty - an arranged marriage?"

Shang's eyes went wide. People had lost their heads for questioning the Emperor!

Kim and Ron glanced at each other. They knew Mulan wouldn't stand for injustice. And it appeared political marriages were one of the things she could not - and would not - agree with.

But the Emperor simply beckoned to Mulan. "Rest assured, my child. My daughters know exactly what they're getting into."

Mulan recoiled. "Your... daughters?"

"They consider it an honor to marry for the cause of peace."

As if those words were a spell, Ron fell into another trance. He became silent and focused, as if he were going into his Mystical Monkey Power. Instead of brilliant blue, his eyes filled with a strange neon purple. A voice that was definitely not his own came from his mouth, in a strange language. Even the serene Emperor looked alarmed.

"What happened?" asked the Emperor.

"He's been doing that ever since he entered my town." Mulan shook her head.

Kim shook Ron, causing him to snap out of the trance.

"Wha…?" Ron was dazed.

The Emperor sat back down on his throne. "General," he addressed Shang, "how many troops do you think are necessary to accomplish this mission?"

"Three." Shang said with certainty.

"Three companies?" The Emperor could barely hide his surprise.

"Three men." Shang corrected.

Concerned, the Emperor said he would trust Shang's decision, but implored him to choose carefully.

"I know just the three." Shang grinned. "They're courageous."

"Loyal." Mulan added.

"And disciplined." Shang's smile looked a little bashful - was disciplined really the right word?

"China's most brave and noble warriors!" Mulan concluded.

After the expanded team left, the Emperor sat down and let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't happy about this alliance, but Lord Chin had left him with no other choice.

And he couldn't help but wonder about Mulan's friends. Kim, the young woman who had hair like a cloak of fire. Ron, the young man who connected to something supernatural.

He was certain of one thing: destiny had something big planned for the team.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the team approached the town, they heard the matchmaker's familiar snarl.

"I've found matches for hundreds of men! But the Golden Dragon of Unity himself couldn't find matches for you three! Come back when you get personalities!"

"Nothing has changed." Mulan muttered. Shang looked at Mulan with his best lover eyes, calming her.

Unexpectedly, three familiar singing voices greeted their ears...

Ling began, jerking his thumb at the matchmaker:

"Well I don't need her

To be all smug and snooty!"

"PBBT!" They stuck out their tongues. The matchmaker stormed off and slammed her door. Ron snorted - in his mind, justice had been served.

Yao opened his shirt, showing off a medal. Then he jumped into a kick.

"I got a plaque right here

That says I kicked Hun booty!"

Chien Po sat on a statue's pedestal.

"We found everything we dreamed we'd find

When we got back from war."

The other two followed Chien-Po's lead, and they sang together.

"Everything but…"

A girl passed by, wearing a dress in various shades of blue. They started to sing again. "A girl worth fighting for!"

They stood up, and Yao punched Chien Po in the belly: "Hey, suck in your gut!" The three sang together again: "There's a girl worth fighting for!" The girl they now sang about was working at a tea stand. She was wearing a dress similar to Mulan's green one, with a large pink flower and two hair sticks securing her bun.

"My girl will laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight!" sang Ling.

"She'll rub my head when I get sick…" sang Yao.

"And let me pick off of her plate!" added Chien-Po. "If Ling can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick?"

Ling had approached the tea stand girl and took the hair sticks from her bun. The girl looked up. Ling twirled the sticks around in his fingers like a show-off drummer in a rock band, crossed his eyes, and stuck them up his nose.

"Ooh, he really better just propose quick!" warned Yao.

Shang shook his head. He could tell this was not going to end well, but it wasn't his place to interfere. And it didn't end well - the girl lashed out with a nasty left cross and punched Ling square in the eye. He fell backwards and the hairsticks embedded in the dirt. Yao and Chien-Po helped him up and made a run for it.

Kim decided to at least be a little helpful. She spotted a bucket of water, picked up the hairsticks, and washed them off. After drying them on her riding outfit, she handed them back to the girl with a bow. The girl looked surprised at the newcomer but smiled.

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po ended up going into a bar. The team waited outside, figuring the three would be out sooner or later.

"Well I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky." sang Ling, blotting his bruised eye with a wet cloth.

"I'll just spend my life with you two," sighed Chien-Po in resignation. Yao snatched the cloth from Ling, and sang, "Pass the hanky."

Then disaster struck. Ling pulled a chair out from under someone while singing "When there's no one there to steal my chair," and Yao spun into someone while singing "Or twirl around the floor." This started an all-out brawl.

"Wish that I had a girl worth fighting for!"

"I would be true to a girl worth fighting..."

"I'd make fondue for a girl worth fighting…"

"I'd even kiss you for a girl worth fighting..."

The bar owner eventually had enough and literally kicked the three out.

"...for." They finished the song dejectedly. But their frowns turned upside down when they saw who was waiting for them…

"Mulan! General Shang!"

Shang gave Mulan an affectionate nudge. "If you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace," he chuckled, "I'd like you to join our team on a mission."

Yao stood up, and noticed Kim and Ron. "Wow General, when you sang about having all the strength of a raging fire, I didn't think you'd bring one with you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "The name's Kim, not Raging Fire."

"Pardon me." Yao blushed.

"Oh by the way, I'm…" Kim fidgeted. The cover story of being married to Ron, while she liked it, still felt awkward. "I'm already married."

"Lemme guess, your husband's name is Coursing River?" joked Ling as he jumped to his feet.

Now it was Ron's turn to speak up. "Ron's the name."

"Now that we've settled introductions, are you in?" asked Mulan.

"A mission to save China?" asked Ling excitedly.

Mulan grinned. "Naturally."

"I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts…" said Yao, "But count me in!"

"Sign me up!" Ling thumped his chest.

"When do we start, General?" asked Chien-Po.

Shang quickly returned to command mode. His tone and expression were that of steel.

"Tonight."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kim and Ron had ridden their horses alongside Mulan and Shang for most of the journey, while Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po had taken turns driving the wagon for the princesses. Kim couldn't help but overhear some of Mulan's conversations with Shang, which were getting increasingly tense.

"It's not fair," Mulan spat, "why are princesses being used as pawns?"

"Because that's politics for you." Shang put his hand on Mulan's hand, as their horses were fairly close, but Mulan snatched it away.

 _So not a good sitch,_ thought Kim, but decided to keep it to herself. What she couldn't keep to herself was a frown.

"KP?" Ron's familiar nickname broke the teen hero from her sulking. "Why the face?"

"What face?" Kim didn't realize it, but she and Ron were pretty much recreating a conversation Mulan had with Shang earlier on the journey.

"That face." Ron chuckled.

"This is my face." Kim answered.

"Come on, KP, we've known each other since Pre-K," pointed Ron, "what's wrong?"

Kim sighed. "I'm worried about the team. Mulan and Shang are having more lover's quarrels, and you've been acting… I dunno, awkweird."

"I can explain, KP. Mulan's grandma gave me a special tea. Ever since I drank it, I've been having visions. And the bandits that attacked us…"

"Ron, you were unconscious during that!" gasped Kim.

"My eyes were closed, but I could see everything. Like I was playing a first-person game. One of the bandits got hit with an arrow, and right before they died, they said they were working for Galyn Khaan."

"Didn't we kick his Hunny bun?" A familiar voice questioned from Kim's pack.

"Mushu!" Kim groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect Mulan!" Mushu shrugged. "After all, she's a girl worth fighting for, and I'm her guardian!"

"Then go and hang out with her! She could use your help right about now." Kim gestured to Mulan, who was facing away from Shang with a scowl.

"Heh, wouldn't want her to throw me in the river…" Mushu twiddled his claws. That seemed suspicious, but neither Kim nor Ron pushed it.

"Anyway…" said Ron, "he's resistant to fire and extreme heat, remember? He probably survived the battle at the forest lair and came back here to plot his next move."

"But he can't be everywhere." reasoned Kim. "That's probably why he hired bandits."

"And in the city," added Ron, "I sensed someone was following us to the palace, someone with strong magic."

"So…" Kim began, "he's got bandits, a sorcerer, and possibly the surrounding territories."

Ron fell silent again. "Surrounding territories is right. I had a vision of Qui Gong in the imperial throne room… I think Galyn Khaan is an advisor to Lord Chin, because he knows the tribes and the area."

"Oh no!" Kim put two and two together. "We have to warn Mulan and Shang!"

"Like they'll listen," scoffed Mushu, "too busy arguing."

"Look, this could work for both of them." said Ron. "Shang will find out the princesses are in danger. He'd sooner fall off a high bridge than fail to duty to protect them."

"And Mulan will be happy to know that the mission might be called off because of said danger." finished Kim.

Still, Kim grimaced at the thought of Shang falling off a high bridge. Even though Mulan seemed to be going through a rough patch with Shang, Kim knew that the relationship was something special. Mulan and Shang shared a bond forged by the fires and avalanches, richer than gold and stronger than steel. And if Shang died, Mulan would likely slit her chest, baring her heart that beat only for her beloved General.

 _Then there goes our expanded team,_ thought Kim, _and not only that, but two of my closest friends._

She shook her head. Nothing was going to happen. Right?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well that was a grande sized mess!" Ron shook off the cold water like a wet dog as he clambered out of the river. Behind him, in order: three shaken princesses along with their escorts, a soaked General, a shivering woman warrior, and a teen hero who (surprisingly) didn't know how to solve any of this.

The reason for all this: the carriage had run off a cliff into a river. The princesses had narrowly escaped death, thanks to their three escorts knowing how to swim and Kim having been trained as a lifeguard.

One thing was for certain: nobody was happy.

***  
"And so, dear father, I am unable to complete this mission. I have discovered that my duty is to my heart."

Mei's perfectly manicured fingers clenched the calligraphy brush, making her normally impeccable writing a bit messy. She read her letter in a hushed tone, knowing she was forsaking her duty to the Emperor and to China. It was the hardest decision the middle princess had ever made, but the Hero of China herself had approved of it - or did she? It didn't matter now...

"Mei!" The clear alto of her eldest sister, Ting-Ting, rang through the tent like a warning bell. "What are you doing?"

Su, the youngest, walked up, almost tripping over her long yellow dress in her haste. She grabbed the letter and gasped. "She's running away!" she exclaimed in her

"Um… Your Highnesses?" A new voice joined the conversation. The three princesses turned around and saw Kim.

"Oh. Raging Fire - I mean, Kim." Mei made a slight bow to the teen hero. "Can you help?"

Ting-Ting tried to discourage Mei. "Kim, you don't want to know…"

At this point, Kim's heart went out to the princesses. "Your Highness…" She held out a duffel bag. "I have something for you."

Curiosity got the better of Su, Mei, and even Ting-Ting. They opened it and took out the contents: three outfits of some sort. The top was a fitted long sleeved jacket with a high, royal purple with scarlet and gold stripes on the sleeves and neckline. The flare-leg pants were the same color scheme, purple with a scarlet and gold stripe down the sides. "What are these?" they asked all at once.

"These are practice uniforms for cheerleading." explained Kim.

"What's cheerleading?" asked Mei, suddenly interested.

"Well…" Kim tried to explain. "It's a sport that the girls play where I come from."

"Girls can play sports?" Ting-Ting looked scandalized, but her voice belied it - she sounded intrigued by the concept.

"Yes. It's like a mix between dancing and acrobatics. We do it at games to lift spirits." She added, "And it seems like you could use some of that."

"Can you teach us?" asked Mei, who was already slipping out of her dress and putting on the uniform. "This is something Mulan might wear!" She looked in a full-body mirror, pivoting around. Su was quick to do the same. "I can actually move!"

The two younger princesses began to plead with Ting-Ting. As usual, she was resisting this bordering-on-revolutionary development. Kim was secretly enjoying this scene. She mouthed to the other two, "Puppy dog pout!" - it worked. Ting-Ting sighed at her sisters' pathetic expressions, and put on the last uniform.

"Hmm, this is rather comfortable…" mused Ting-Ting. "Kim, is there a dance you can teach us?"

"Yes, as a matter of… wait, can you do eight-counts?"

"We can count to eight." said Su.

Kim realized she had to translate and demonstrate. "Eight counts are a way of keeping time as you dance." To demonstrate, she did a simple dance. "Ready!" she called, putting her hands on her hips. "One, two!" On one, she opened her hands and stepped to the left. On two, she clapped and stepped to the right. "Three, four!" She repeated the previous motions. "Five, six!" She stepped back to the center, put her feet together, and clapped. "Seven, eight!" She put her left hand up with her hand in a fist, then her right hand up with her hand in a fist, making a high-V. "Now you try it. I'll be in front so you can follow along."

"Ready!" called Kim, the princesses put their fists on their hips at the same time Kim did. Ten Kim got them used to the beat, clapping her hands on each count: "Five, six! Seven, eight!" Then they repeated the dance. "One, two! Three, four! Five, six! Seven, eight!"

"That was fun!" Mei cheered. They did this a few more times, and got Mei and Su both smiling. Even Ting-Ting's normally serious face had a light smile on it.

"I think you're ready for a faster dance." said Kim. She called "Ready!" again, and put her fists on her hips. "One and two!" On one, she clapped. On two, she made a high-V. "And three and four!" On three, she clapped. On four, she put her arms down in a low-V. "Kick, five, six!" On kick, she put her arms in a high-V, put one foot behind the other, and swung the back foot up in a high kick. On five, she held the kick. On six, she put her foot down. "Seven, eight!" On seven, she put her feet together. On eight, she jumped into a left forward lunge, with her fists in a high-V.

"I don't think I can kick that high…" Ting-Ting's voice trailed off.

"We're not trained fighters like you and Mulan!" added Mei.

Su was the only one who dissented: "Well, I think I can do it! And if I can do it so can you!"

"That's the spirit!" Kim beamed. "Now on the last count, we'll shout YEAH!"

"Princesses don't shout!" Ting-Ting automatically objected. But the other two pulled the puppy dog pout again. Kim was beginning to think she'd regret teaching the princesses the puppy dog pout, but too late now. Ting-Ting groaned, "Fine… but only a little shout!"

Kim demonstrated again, this time with the shouted last count. "Ready! Five, six, seven, eight!" One and two and three and four! Kick, five, six, seven, YEAH!"

"Get behind me again, we can do this!" Kim encouraged. The princesses followed again. Each princess surprised the other - and themselves. Mei had a big grin on her face for the first time in days. Su kicked almost as high as Kim. Ting-Ting, despite her earlier protests, shouted the loudest of all.

"We did it!" The three hugged each other and cheered. Kim's cheerleading had brought a happiness they hadn't expressed or felt since early childhood.

"Kim?" Mei interrupted the celebration.

"We've never had a lot of friends, and we never really got to play as children."

"Your Highness…"

"Please, call me Mei." Su and Ting-Ting echoed this sentiment.

"Mei, Su, Ting-Ting..." Kim came closer to comfort the princesses. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that was like for you."

"It's all right now, Kim." said Ting-Ting, speaking for her sisters and for herself.

"You showed us how to have fun again." said Su. "I can't remember being this happy. Ever. But when I was cheerleading with you… I was truly, really happy!"

Ting-Ting chimed in. "We had to follow all these rules and restrictions, and as the eldest, I was expected to enforce them. But now I feel what it's like to be free of all that - and I like it."

"And most importantly…" added Mei, "...Kim, we consider you a friend."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kim walked out of the princesses' tent, feeling - well, a mix of emotions. On one hand, she had cheered them up. On the other hand, she wasn't getting to the root of the problem - the mission to Qui Gong. Which, if Ron's visions were to be trusted, was essentially sending them to their deaths.

She saw Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po sitting around the fire with Ron. Ron was telling them stories about how Mulan and Shang shook up Middleton High - and became priceless members of Team Possible.

"So Mulan used her staff skills for good?" asked Yao.

"It helps if you don't knock her over with it!" Ling reached over and socked Yao. Chien-Po tried to separate them, but got stuck in the brawl. They tumbled around in a ball of grappling and grabbing… and finally Ron got their attention. "Oy! Break it up!" The three separated.

"Look, I have something important to tell you." Ron continued. At this point, Kim came through the clearing.

"Oh look, it's Raging Fire." Ling joked.

"Can it." snapped Kim. "First, my name's Kim, not Raging Fire. Second, Ron has some information that… may change things."

The group went silent.

"I've been having visions." said Ron. "This mission to get the princesses hitched with princes from Qui Gong? Galyn Khaan is behind the whole thing!"

"Who?" asked Ling.

"Galyn Khaan is the son of Shan-Yu." explained Kim. "He's been trying to avenge his father's death for practically forever."

Yao jumped to his feet. "Nobody hurts Mulan! Lemme at 'im!" He swung his fists around and accidentally hit Chien-Po's belly.

"So what does this have to do with the mission?" asked Chien-Po, who had barely felt any impact.

"Everything." Ron continued. "He's advising Lord Chin and making alliances with the surrounding tribes. If they attacked China…"

"...the devastation would be unspeakable." finished Kim. "Which forced the Emperor to give us this mission."

"We have to get them away." concluded Chien-Po. "But how?"

"I have an idea!" said Ron. "Take the princesses and run off to safety!"

"Where's safe?" asked Ling.

"I saw a village from our camp. Barely a few minute's walk!" Yao exclaimed.

Kim paused before continuing. "But we'll have to do it without Shang finding out. If he finds out, he'd be furious."

Her gut instinct told her this was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Meanwhile, Mulan was pacing in her tent. "Mushu, what am I supposed to do?"

Mushu had been waiting for this moment, and injected full enthusiasm in his answer. "Drop him like a hot potsticker! Kick 'im to the curb! Burn his letters and dance around the fire saying happy days are here again!"

Mulan sighed. "...Maybe you're right. He likes it nice and smooth… which life isn't. Which he isn't! What kind of compliment is you fight good? Especially after I had just saved his sorry..."

That was when Mushu noticed six silhouettes going over the hill towards the village "Mulan…" he sang, "Nice and smooth just ran out of camp."

"What?"

"Hey did you know almonds, rice and milk are part of a complete breakfast?" quipped Mushu.

"Mushu…!" Mulan groaned.

"Just trying to say, the princesses went AWOL."

"Where are the guards?"

"Eh, showing them the way." Mushu sounded much too casual.

"Wait, they're together?" Mulan gasped.

"Yep." Mushu cracked an almond and ate it.

"Together - together?"

"Do you not speak Chinese?"

Mulan didn't respond to her travel-sized dragon's latest remark, and grabbed her sword. "I better handle this... just make sure Shang doesn't wake up!" She exited the tent and followed the footsteps by moonlight.

Along the way, Mulan intercepted Kim and Ron.

"Do you know the princesses left? This could be serious!"

Ron whirled around and almost tripped over his own feet. "Mulan, we can explain!"

"Then explain, I don't want Shang getting angry again! Let alone for something that's not my fault!"

Kim sighed. "Ron's been having visions. If we go through with the mission, the princesses are in grave danger."

"How so?" Mulan was suddenly worried.

"This is gonna sound crazy... Lord Chin is working with Galyn Khaan!" Ron warned.

"Likely story, there's no way he survived that explosion!"

"Resistant to extreme heat, ringing any bells?" Ron countered. "He's allied with the surrounding tribes. Remember when we got attacked by bandits? They were working for him!"

"Oh great. So we have to stop the mission… wait a minute." Mulan suddenly brightened up. "This solves everything!"

"It kinda doesn't… I mean, there's still a treaty in place…" Kim paused.

"Well, I don't think the Emperor will want to be allies with the son of Shan Yu!" Mulan pointed.

"But how are you going to tell…" Kim was interrupted by the sound of flutes and drums. A parade was going by, complete with acrobats, flag twirlers, and dancers.

Six of them didn't look like the usual parade participants - three men and three women. The men were wearing martial arts uniforms - one tall and fat with a drum, another lanky with a flute, and the last squat and muscular with a flag. The women had their hair elaborately styled, and wore purple jackets and pants with scarlet and gold accents. One was tall and skinny, counting out loud to the beat of the drum and high-stepping. Another was average height and slightly more curved, twirling and leaping. The third was shorter and softer-figured, kicking way up in the air and grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute…" Kim's eyes narrowed, then realization dawned. "Oh no." She face-palmed. "This is what I get for teaching princesses the basics of cheerleading."

Ron clapped his hands over his face to stifle a snort of laughter.. "You what?"

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Mulan. She swiped some cosmetics samples from a vacant stand. Then she undid Ron's shirt so it was open like Shang's training jacket. She dabbed some makeup on her face and did the same with Kim, ending the preparation by tying Kim's hair in two buns.

Just as she had at the palace showdown, Mulan took over. "Kim, you perform with the acrobats and dancers. Ron, you clap with the rhythm section. I'll hang with the flag twirlers."

"But you don't have a…" Kim's protest was interrupted by Mulan pulling a scarf from her pack and tying it to a fighting staff.

"You were saying?" Mulan raised an eyebrow.

Kim sighed. "Never mind." She joined the dancers and acrobats, hoping to catch up with the princesses. Mulan prayed she could corral Yao, while Ron tried to get a hold of Ling and Chien-Po.

The parade eventually split up, ending at the village square. Mulan, Kim, and Ron tried to follow them, but kept losing them in the crowds.

Yao and Mei went off to watch a wrestling match, which Yao couldn't help but participate in - beating an undefeated wrestler in the process. Chien-Po and Su found a food stand and bonded over sharing snacks. Meanwhile, Ling tried to break down Ting-Ting's serious mask with bad jokes - finally succeeding upon a very clumsy move, which unleashed a boisterous laugh from the eldest princess.

The covert couples waited on a bridge, gazing at the reflection of the full moon.

"It's the same moon we see from the palace." pointed Ting-Ting.

"But this one is… different…" Su sighed romantically, snuggling up next to Chien-Po.

All three couples nestled closer to each other.

"I'll admit, I've never seen anything like it." Mulan interrupted.

"Oh boy…" Yao hid the plush panda he had won for Mei behind his back.

"Fa Mulan, it's love!" Mei burst out. "Yao and myself, Chien-Po and Su…"

"And me and Lingy-bear… I mean, um, Ling…" Ting-Ting giggled.

Mulan paused, then squealed and jumped into a group hug. "I'm so happy for all of you!"

Then they heard a horse neighing. Apparently, Shang had woken up and followed their footsteps. And as Kim had worried earlier, he was furious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your get together." he spat. "Party's over."

"Shang, before you jump to any conclusions…" Mulan began, but Shang interrupted her. "I found this in the princesses' tent." He held out a letter.

"That's mine…" Mei bowed her head.

"All yours?" Shang snapped. "Or did you have help?" He glared at Mulan as he read the letter. And so, dear father, I am unable to complete this mission. I have discovered that my duty is to my heart." He crumpled up the letter.

"Now who does that sound like?" He then turned to the princesses. Your Highnesses, you gave your solemn vow to be married in Qui Gong! If your father saw you now, breaking that vow, what would he say!" The princesses seemed to wilt like lilies.

He got in the guards' faces and ordered them to escort the princesses back, not to speak to them. "Not! A! Word! Do I make myself clear!" He had fallen into officer mode all over again.

The soldiers bowed and escorted the princesses back to the camp.

"Shang, there's something I have to tell you…" Ron tried to redirect Shang, but Shang wasn't listening. "Shut up, Ron!" He shoved Ron aside. "All you cause is trouble! Why does Kim keep you around, anyway?"

Kim's temper flared. "You may not see it, but Ron is trying to save all of us!"

"He's been having visions!" Mulan added.

"Prove it!" snapped Shang.

"You have to trust us. We're a team." Ron was surprisingly the most level-headed at this moment.

"You don't trust your heart…" Mulan added, but then said something she regretted: "Sometimes I wonder if you even have one!"

Those words cut deeper than any sword. Shang about-faced and stormed off.

Kim and Ron looked up. They saw thunderclouds starting to darken the sky and swirl over the moon. Meanwhile, Mulan stared into the distance, watching her General walk away from her without looking back.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The cliffs were gray. The rocky path was gray. The sky was gray. It was gray, all gray - dull and devoid of any color.

The only colors to see were in the expanded team. Even that was starting to fragment. Mushu was acting less cheerful than usual. Mulan and Shang were clearly not a happy couple. The only ones who were staying together were Kim and Ron, trying to console each other that this was neither of their faults. But if it wasn't their fault… then whose was it?

"Keep your eyes open," ordered Shang, "this is bandit country."

At those words, Ron collapsed. "Ugh, not again!" Shang grumbled as he got down off his horse and tried to shake Ron awake. Suddenly, Ron's eyes snapped open! But they weren't the rich chocolate brown that Shang recognized - instead, they glowed bright purple without any white or pupil. A voice like thunder leapt from Ron's mouth.

"Swords of sorrow, blades of strife

Threaten the chance for love and life.

Unless you stop before peril starts

A broken rope will choke your hearts."

Shang suddenly regretted not believing Ron. "Ron, wake up!"

Ron's eyes blinked and returned to normal. "Wha…"

"Ron was right." explained Kim.

"It's too late to return to China." said Shang, almost resigned to what seemed like tragic fate.

"But it's not too late to return to the one you loved!"

Kim helped Ron up, and looked back to see Mulan, galloping up. She dismounted and embraced a very surprised Shang.

"Why… why did you…"

"Shang, I realized that my heart beats for you. If I were to lose you, I…"

Mulan's declaration of love was interrupted by an arrow barely missing her! "Bandits!" Kim hissed. "Prepare to fight!"

"Shang, I got your back!" Mulan and Shang may have had their differences, but when it came down to it, they fought as one.

Once again, the expanded team was united! Mulan, Shang, Kim, and Ron held off the bandits, successfully killing many. But it seemed every time one went down, another replaced him. They were so caught up in the fight, that they didn't realize one bandit had snatched Mei! The scream alerted Yao, who immediately gave chase. Mulan and Shang followed.

The bandit roughly dropped Mei on the bridge, but she ran into Yao's arms.

But the original couple - Mulan and Shang - weren't nearly as lucky. Kim and Ron could only watch in horror, as the bandits on the other side of the bridge cut the ropes and Mulan held on tightly - one hand on a weakening rope, the other hand gripping Shang's hand.

"It won't hold us both!" Shang panted. He realized that this was probably it for him.

Mulan, however, was in denial through her desperation. She couldn't, no wouldn't, lose Shang! "It will, Shang. Hang on. Hang on!"

Shang simply gazed up at Mulan one last time. "Mulan…" His voice was soft and his eyes were sad. "I love you… I'm sorry..." In one last moment, he let go of Mulan's hand. Mulan tried to grab his wrist and pull him back up, but to no avail - Shang fell into the canyon below. "Shang!" Mulan screamed, her hand still reaching out and tears streaming down her face. "Shang!"

Kim found a grappling hook the bandits had used and tossed it to Mulan. Mulan grabbed it and let Kim and Ron pull her to safety.

The cruel reality didn't take long to set in. Just as soon as the expanded team had gotten back together, it had been separated again.

It rained that night. The princesses and soldiers took shelter in a small cave, while Kim and Ron stayed on either side of their grieving friend Mulan.

Mulan was holding a sword by the flat of the blade and crying. For a while, all she saw was her tearful reflection staring back. But with a flash of lightning Shang's eyes met hers from beyond the grave. It tore her apart. Mulan stabbed the ground with her sword, clutching the hilt and sobbing. Kim was unable to provide comfort, for her tears were one with Mulan's.

Sunrise came as it did, but there was no beauty. The skies were the color of cold steel and fresh blood rather than roses and gold.

"Your orders are to take care of each other." said Mulan to the princesses and soldiers. "Losing Shang will not be meaningless." declared Mulan as she stood. "No matter what it takes… I'm finishing this mission."

Mulan mounted Khan and gestured for Kim and Ron to follow, as Héliú and Tian had run away in the attack. And so began their journey to Qui Gong...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Khan galloped past the gates of Qui Gong, Mulan astride his back. Mulan didn't want Kim and Ron to follow. Ron picked up Kim and used his Mystical Monkey Power to travel at Khan's speed. Finally Mulan gave up and reined in Khan.

"You shouldn't follow." Mulan's shoulders and back were set like steel rods, but Kim could see the tension. "What you're about to see will probably break our hearts…" She dropped her volume to barely a whisper, "not that heart matters anymore."

"Mulan, I heard that." Kim's hair swirled around her like a fiery cloak as she turned to face Mulan. "Heart does matter."

Mulan's posture drooped like a magnolia tree without sunlight. Shang was her sunlight, her one love, her everything. This marriage would be loveless. But now, duty came first.

"Ron, do you have any insight as to what happens next?" asked Kim. Ron stood completely still, not responding "Ron?" Kim waved her hand in front of Ron's face. "Earth to Ron?"

That was when something strange happened. Ron's eyes glowed sky blue, then blinding white. A white aura with gold beams surrounded his hands. Then his hands jerked outward and upward to chest height as if he had been in cardiac death and shocked back to life. A bolt of white-gold brilliance shot from his hands, expanding into an image framed by light. It showed Shang's stallion Baojia - then a scene filled in. Baojia was sniffing the air alongside a riverbank, his ears swiveling about for any sounds.

"He's trying to find Shang." Mulan realized, hope reflecting in her eyes. But that hope dimmed as soon as it came. "I don't think he'll find anything though… he'll be lucky if he finds a dead body…" Her eyes welled up with tears again, but she forced them away from her eyes. "Ron, stop it… stop projecting that image..."

Ron's eyes went back to normal, and the image began to disappear. Mulan kicked Khan's side - "HYAH!" - and rode the rest of the way to the palace.

But before the image fully dissolved, Kim saw a familiar hand grabbing Baojia's reins.

Mulan entered the throne room, her fighter's instinct at an all-time high. Galyn Khaan could be anywhere. If he found out the truth, he'd tell Lord Chin to break the alliance, and China would be torn with war yet again… she shook the thought from her head. If fate had it that she would go down, she would go down fighting.

A thick cloud of incense attacked her senses, especially her eyes. She had just been crying and now this. She rubbed her eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare and she'd wake up in Shang's arms. She opened them again… no, not a nightmare. This was real. Her heart didn't matter now.

"Fa Mulan!" an advisor breathed in awe. "It's Fa Mulan, the Hero of China!" Soon the court audience parted, but none too quietly - they were all gossiping in hushed tones why she had come, and alone at that!

But the audience didn't see two pairs of eyes - one pair chocolate-brown, one pair shining-emerald - watching everything from a ledge outside.

Kim strained her ears to hear what Mulan was saying to Lord Chin. Lord Chin was definitely angry that the princesses weren't there as promised.

"There was an accident," said Mulan, "they didn't make it."

"A grave loss…" Lord Chin bowed his head, but it was clear to Kim he didn't really care about the princesses outside of the treaty. Kim wanted to descend from her spot and drop-kick that misogynistic nobleman, but Ron held her back.

Some advisors shook their heads, discouraging Lord Chin from caving.

"A marriage was promised!" bellowed Lord Chin.

"And a marriage there shall be!" Mulan practically yelled back.

This put the court into a confused silence. Mulan bowed low and spoke more humbly, "I would be honored - to marry a prince of a fine kingdom such as Qui Gong." She hadn't bowed out of respect, but to hide her face, which had contorted into a frown. This was no honor for her. This was a last-ditch option that she would never have taken earlier… but too late now.

Lord Chin considered for a bit, then one of the advisors slid up. "Fa Mulan is the Hero of China! She'd be a jewel in your crown!"

Mulan felt tears forming in her eyes. She was worth more than a crown jewel... at least to the one who had truly loved her...

"You will make a fine bride for my eldest son, Prince Jeeki!"

A gong rang, and two guards stepped aside from a round doorway. Out walked a short, scrawny, slumped-over man, his hair in a thin queue tied with a bow and his eyes focused on a finger cuffs toy. No, this prince was not a man, he was barely an adolescent.

"This is her?!" exclaimed Prince Jeeki, pointing to Mulan with his bony hand still stuck in the finger cuffs. "She's so old!" The immature prince cringed and shuddered in disgust, and Mulan had to bow her head again to hide her own cringe.

Six handmaidens ushered Mulan away from her future husband - ugh, she could taste the bitter stinging acid rising up in her throat at that word - and took her to a wash room.

"How did you get all this dirt on you?" commented one handmaiden as she reached for Mulan's riding outfit.

"I can undress myself, thank you." Mulan snapped. The handmaidens made scolding noises in the back of their throats and practically tore Mulan's clothes off. Mulan found herself unceremoniously dumped in a tub. It was colder than new snowmelt and infused with spice-scented oils. Mulan much preferred her baths hot and floral-scented, maybe with some nice bubbles instead of oils... but her preferences apparently didn't matter anymore...

"Oh no," muttered Mulan as another approached with a bottle of shampoo. She prayed that this one would at least make an attempt to be gentle - nope. Nope. Mulan winced and whimpered as the handmaiden practically raked her scalp as if it were a field. "Hush, will you?" demanded the handmaiden. "And hold still."

"Her hair is disgracefully short…" lamented another handmaiden as she yanked Mulan's callused left foot out of the frigid water and started to exfoliate with a rough stone. "How am I supposed to do anything with it?"

"Ow! Ow!" Mulan was not enjoying this at all. "You're hurting me!" There, she had said it. Maybe they'd listen...

"You'll be finished with the bath in a few minutes," groaned the handmaiden who had since moved to Mulan's right foot, "then I need to find something to do with that hair of yours."

"I'll have to powder her face too. A lot of powder. She's much too dark!"

"Good thing we infused the bath with oils, her skin is so rough!"

"Hopefully she can put some weight on, she's too skinny!"

Mulan frowned about the comments on her hair. And her skin. And her weight. Tears came to her eyes again. None of this had mattered to Shang…

***  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mulan didn't notice that a copper-and-charcoal eye watched her from the keyhole. Galyn Khaan was waiting outside the door, thinking over his plot.

Mulan was still fighting the handmaidens' attempts to prepare her for the wedding ceremony. A little more of their harsh treatment, and they'd break her down. It would break any woman down. Perfect, she was starting to cry.

Galyn Khaan had originally planned to use Prince Jeeki as a cover-up. When the ceremony was over, he would have Mulan right where he wanted. Love did not matter in this marriage, and he could easily torture her. She would be powerless against him, and he would finally have his revenge. Oh, this was his idea of a good plot…

...or maybe it wasn't. Perhaps he was taking on too much at once. He knew how much the Chinese were attached to their great hero. If they received news of her death, the Emperor would definitely call to arms. Not that it would matter, the Imperial Army would be outnumbered…

...unless the surrounding peoples didn't heed him or Lord Chin….

...although the Imperial Army had been devastated during the last war…

...no. The plan was going splendidly so far, and forcibly marrying Mulan could cause it to fail.

Galyn Khaan pulled something from the folds of his fur cloak. It was a spell and a vial of liquid, from one of the sorcerers. He chanted the spell and drank the liquid - causing him to turn invisible. He felt something like a strong wind carrying him away, over the gates of Qui Gong, and back to his home on the steppes.

Now, he could plot his next move with better clarity!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ron and Kim snuck around a corner and knocked on the door to the chamber. Mulan opened it slowly.

"I have no other choice." said Mulan. "This is it."

"You do have a choice." said Ron. "I had another vision, and..."

"All the visions in the world won't bring Shang back." Mulan quickly wiped at her eyes. "I never thought he'd have to rescue me… but it's too late…"

"Well during the ceremony, Ron and I will object." said Kim.

"That won't work…" Mulan sighed.

"This marriage would dissolve the team!" Ron grabbed onto Mulan's hand, but Mulan broke the grip.

"You still have Ron and Wade and Rufus. You don't need me." Mulan turned away.

"But you need us. At least to support you." said Kim. "We'll stay in Qui Gong for as long as you need."

"No." Mulan dabbed another tear. "You have a family, friends, and a world that needs saving."

"Mulan… you're the sister I never had." said Kim. "We were bonded by the pendants."

Mulan looked at the pendant her father had given her.

"One of our best friends." added Ron.

"And you've helped us save the world." added Mushu. He held Mulan's face in his claws. "I'd give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this…"

"This is the end." sighed Mulan. She heard a drumbeat, and the curtain in front of her chamber lifted. "Goodbye…"

"Mushu, what are we going to do?!" asked Ron. "You've known her longer than all of us combined!"

Kim pulled a small cheer megaphone from her duffel bag. "Mushu, you could use this."

Mushu looked outward to the ceremony. Mulan was walking down the steps, her hands folded in the wide sleeves and her head bowed slightly. Her mouth was drawn in a straight line, but he could see the downturn starting.

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Mushu. "Like, pretend I'm the Golden Dragon of Unity?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Mushu could see the plan forming.

Maybe they could save the team after all...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"OK, Mushu, you know the plan." encouraged Kim.

Mushu climbed up onto the pedestal that the enormous Golden Dragon of Unity statue rested upon. "Yeah, like anyone's going to be convinced…"

"They don't know you." added Ron. "They've never heard your voice or anything! The only people who will recognize it are Mulan, and maybe Shang."

"Wait, Shang's alive?!" Mushu's question came out a little too loudly.

An armed guard turned in the direction of the statue. Kim and Ron ducked behind it, hearing some mutters from another guard about hearing things and insanity.

"Yes, Shang's alive." whispered Ron. "I had a vision of him riding to Qui Gong. He doesn't look so good but at least he's alive."

"I'm sure he looks hot as always…" Kim sighed. Ron groaned, snapping Kim out of it. "Sorry Ron." Kim blushed, her apology clearly rushed from the awkwardness of her childhood crush.

The ceremony continued, with Mulan looking more and more despondent by the second. Lord Chin tied a reddish-pink sash with a gold hem around two golden wine cups. Mulan held one and Prince Jeeki held the other. "With the tying of this sash, we not only unite two lives, but two kingdoms…"

Suddenly, a metal throwing star came whizzing between Mulan and Prince Jeeki - slashing the sash in two! It barely missed Lord Chin's neck. Mulan turned in the direction of where the small blade had come from… and saw Shang riding up on Baojia! Shang's appearance was somewhat disheveled, as Ron had predicted. But as Kim had guessed, he somehow still looked handsome.

Shang wore a thin white cotton shirt, parts of it torn and exposing some of his upper body, and tan pants that came to his mid-calves. His hair was down, flowing past his shoulders, with an unruly flick from his defined widow's peak.

"It's General Li Shang!" exclaimed Lord Chin, disbelief dripping from his voice. "He's alive!"

Mulan gasped, unable to believe her eyes. A dreamy smile soon crossed her face and she dropped the wine cup, putting her hands to her heart. Shang dismounted his horse, and took Mulan in his arms.

"You're alive!" Mulan breathed.

Shang quipped, "I wouldn't let you get married without me."

Lord Chin's face twisted into an authoritarian scowl. "I order you to leave at once!"

"I'm not going anywhere." declared Shang in his best officer voice, standing in front of Mulan to defend her. The crowd gasped.

"What are you doing?" whispered Mulan.

"I don't know… I'm winging it." Shang winked at Mulan, knowing that his fiancée was the expert at winging it.

"You're trampling on a sacred ceremony!"

"Lord Chin," Shang continued, "I love Mulan. And if she will have me, I intend to marry her…" Here, he turned to Mulan and pulled her into a sweet embrace. "Right here… right now."

Mulan was about to say yes, but Lord Chin had other ideas. "Insolent dog!" he snarled. "Guards! Seize him!"

At that moment, Mushu scrambled up the statue and hid in the open mouth.

Some of the guards grabbed Shang, while Lord Chin grabbed Mulan and tried to pull her back toward Prince Jeeki. Just then, a blast of flame leapt from the mouth of the statue, causing the guards to run!

"Yes!" Kim fist-bumped Ron. "Mushu to the rescue!"

"Yo!" yelled Mushu through the cheer megaphone. The hollow statue combined with the megaphone made for a dramatic echo. "What's with all this drama?"

"The Golden Dragon of Unity! He lives!" Lord Chin cried out. The entire crowd bowed low.

"Mushu!" Mulan looked back at the statue in relief, and caught a glimpse of Kim and Ron behind it.

"Oh, you're darn right I live!" Mushu threatened. "Now do as I say!"

Lord Chin cowered behind Shang.

"My all-seeing eye has peered into the very - heart - of China," Mushu's voice got gentler, "and there's never been a couple more made for each other than Mulan and Shang." His enthusiasm returned: "Give it up for them!" The crowd applauded and cheered.

Kim and Ron stifled a chuckle. Mushu was having way too much fun with his moment in the spotlight.

"B-but your greatness…" Lord Chin protested, coming out from behind Shang, "Li Shang is not a son of Qui Gong!"

"Silence!" ordered Mushu, sending another fiery attack towards Lord Chin. Lord Chin screamed and ran. Mulan and Shang tried not to laugh.

"I am the Golden Dragon of Unity! And I decide whom to unify!"

"Now…" Mushu cleared his throat to sing, "Let's get down to business!"

"You better not finish that song," grumbled Shang, "I know where your pedestal is!"

Mulan nudged Shang in a joking manner, "You started it, honey."

Kim and Ron couldn't hold back their laughter any longer.

Mushu returned to speaking. "Mulan, do you love Shang? Yes! Shang, do you love Mulan? Of course you do! With the power vested in me, by me, proclaim this couple… Husband and Wife!"

Shang swept Mulan off her feet like he was carrying her across the threshold, bending down and sharing a very deep kiss. The phoenix crown fell off and her hair came loose. Once more, Mulan was free to live - and love. Mushu also declared that the princesses were released from their vows and could marry whom-so-ever they pleased - and who pleased them.

Mushu appeared at the base of the pedestal, cheering right alongside Kim and Ron. Lord Chin and Prince Jeeki were sharing the finger cuffs now, distracted from what had just happened.

Kim and Ron came out of their hiding spot. They congratulated the happy couple - now married, because they had been true to their hearts.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The expanded team made it back to the Fa family household swiftly and safely, thanks to Ron generating a Portal with his Mystical Monkey Powers. Khan and Baojia looked a bit shaken from the unexpected quick travel, but Mulan patted them down and made reassuring horsey noises until they were calm.

Fa Li was the first to emerge from the house, followed by Fa Zhou and Fa Nainai.

"Mama! Baba! Nainai!" Mulan ran into her family's arms. "That mission didn't exactly go according to plan, but Shang and I are married now!"

"Let's talk about it after we get a proper ceremony." Nainai winked, as if she knew something the rest of the family didn't. "First we have to get the road dust off of you…" The women ushered her inside, Kim following close behind.

Mulan sat on a stool, Kim and Fa Li working to get her ready. She was wearing a formal cross-collar hanfu, mostly reds and pinks with some purple accents.

"No makeup." insisted Mulan. Kim smiled, while Fa Li let out a somewhat exasperated sigh. Mulan saw her mother's resignation to this fact, and was unsure whether to be relieved or upset with herself.

"At least let me put your hair up?"

"I don't think that's possible…" Mulan held her hair up in a topknot, it still hadn't grown back all the way.

"I have a backup plan," said Kim, "how about a crown of flowers?" She held out a circlet of fresh-picked magnolia blossoms, the perfect color to match her dress, with silk ribbons streaming down and sparkling pins holding it together.

Mulan and Fa Li looked at each other, then at Kim. "That works." Mother and daughter finally agreed. Kim began to comb Mulan's hair, and started humming a song that she had heard on the radio back in Middleton.

"What are you humming?" asked Mulan.

Kim just smiled. "You'll see…"

***  
Meanwhile, Shang had rewarded Mushu by combining the Li and Fa family temples. That way the guardian dragon could keep his pedestal! Mulan was happy to hear the news when she entered the ancestral shrine, but surprised that Shang had made such a non-traditional move.

"Can you do that?" asked Mulan. "I mean, aren't there rules?"

"Of course," joked Shang, taking Mulan's hands in his, "right next to the ones about dressing up like a man and joining the army."

Mulan giggled at the memory of what brought her and Shang together. She settled into his strong arms, just enjoying the closeness.

"I love you, Shang." she whispered.

"I love you too Mulan…" Shang murmured against her hair.

Kim and Ron watched the scene from the courtyard.

"You know, Ron," Kim began, "I think I'm getting over my childhood crush."

"About time, he's married." Ron sounded sarcastic.

"No it's not just that…" Kim took a deep breath. "When we thought he was gone, I cried alongside Mulan. Not just because I liked him, or because I felt bad for Mulan. It was because… what Mulan and Shang have is special. Very special. They're so meant to be."

"And so are we, KP." Ron finished. "Hey, you said you had a surprise for Mulan and Shang. What was it?"

"You'll see." Kim grinned.

A crowd had gathered again as Mulan and Shang walked from the temple to the center of the courtyard. Fa Li wiped a tear from her eye. Fa Zhou steadied himself. He was having difficulty, but he had to stand up for his daughter's wedding.

Kim and Ron held hands as they walked to the center, ready to congratulate their friends once more.

"Here comes the other happy couple!" Fa Nainai announced.

"I had a surprise for them…" Kim looked over at Mushu and Cri-Kee - the lucky cricket had stayed back for some reason. But the two wouldn't miss this for the world!

"Mushu, Cri-Kee, hit it!"

Cri-Kee plucked the strings of a pipa, while Mushu used an impromptu drum set. They played a soft, swaying intro.

Kim closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to recite an opening in a hushed tone…

"When I first saw you, I saw love

And the first time you touched me, I felt love

And after all this time

You're still the one I love."

Mulan and Shang held hands and walked to an open space.

"Mmmm, yeah…" sang Kim.

Mulan looked up at Shang. He took her waist, she held his shoulders.

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday."

They began to dance around the courtyard, their steps graceful and powerful at once. Their very movements were a testament to their fighting spirits and deep love for each other.

"They said, I'll bet they'll never make it

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong…"

Mushu and Cri-Kee made their music soar.

"You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life…

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night…"

Shang twirled Mulan around, kissing her hand at the end of the spin. Mulan smiled brighter than the stars and moon - then continued dancing.

"Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'..."

Mulan grinned, sharing the teasing look with Shang. Though they were so different, they were very much the same. It was the first and most important lesson - a lesson they had both learned.

"You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life…

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night…"

Mushu and Cri-Kee played an instrumental bridge. Shang lifted Mulan, making her giggle. She loved his strength, and knew she could rely on him. Just as he could rely on her.

"You're still the one…"

Mushu did a count-in with the drums, and Cri-Kee played a few chords to transition to a more triumphant key. It was higher, but Kim knew she could hit those notes.

"Yeah… You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life…

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night…"

Mulan gazed into Shang's eyes. She blinked, a smile spreading across her face again. She began to move in as Shang touched her face.

"I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby…"

Kim held the last note, as Mushu and Cri-Kee did one last flourish with the instruments.

Mulan, in perfect sync with Shang, closed her eyes and entered a passionate kiss.

***  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At the wedding banquet, Mulan couldn't take her eyes off Shang. She was so happy to be with him, and could still stay with her beloved family. Kim and Ron were seated nearby, smiling at their newlywed friends and at each other.

For a sweet moment, the expanded team was reunited. But as there is a time to meet, there is a time to part.

"Kim, Ron, we're going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too." Kim pulled Mulan into a hug, which soon led to Ron and even Shang joining.

"I can't imagine what we would have done without you." added Shang. "We'll find a way to visit - somehow. Right, Mulan?"

"Right… one last hug."

All four of them drew into a group hug. They congratulated each other on the successful mission, on love, on friendship.

"Whenever you need us, we're just a Portal away." Ron's smile was watery.

As if those words were a summon, the air began to ripple and a hole opened in the scenery. Behind the hole, Kim and Ron could see the Possible residence in Middleton.

"Goodbye…" Kim and Ron held hands and closed their eyes, letting the Portal pull them in.

"Oof!"

Kim and Ron landed on the floor of Kim's room, in a somewhat compromising position. "KP, we don't have to keep up the just married trick anymore." joked Ron.

"Very funny." Kim stood, then helped Ron to his feet. "You know, I think we learned a few things in this time trial."

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Never let Shang come up with cover stories, for one." joked Kim. "We also learned the first and most important lesson..."

Ron finished, "...which has been stuck in my head this whole time."

Kim giggled, then continued. "Well, you know how my motto is 'I can do anything?' "

Ron's head tilted, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

Kim took a deep breath. "Honestly, I couldn't have done anything without you, Mulan, and Shang. The reason we could do all this - we're living proof of what teamwork can achieve."

THE END


End file.
